


through the six

by waveydnp



Series: interactive introverts [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And love, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mostly just a lot of banter, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dan and phil enjoy a little bit of connected solitude. just a happy fic inspired by dnp's breakfast bants textsorthe 'and you want it with me?' 'yee' fic, because. yeah.





	through the six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



your room is nicer than mine

phil: it is not

it is it has a bigger window

phil: who cares about the window it’s the middle of the night. the curtains are drawn over the windows. you could have a tiny window like that one in my room in helsinki and it fully wouldn’t matter

still

phil: you could always come back here. this was your idea after all

no i like my idea  
don’t you?

phil: i mean. if i have a choice i’ll always choose naked danny in bed with me

you can have that like every other day

phil: i like having it every every day

absence makes the heart grow fonder philly

phil: my heart is plenty fond  
is your heart lacking in fond?

no idiot  
i just think it’s fun sometimes  
it reminds me of when we first started dating  
or like when i was at manchester and we’d force ourselves to spend a night apart every once in a while 

phil: yeah i hated it back then too

you don’t hate this you drama queen 

phil: hate is a strong word  
but i do miss you

i miss you too  
that’s literally the whole point dingus

phil: fine but you owe me in the morning

owe you what 

phil: hmm  
i need to think  
need to make the most of this rare and beautiful opportunity

just tell me what you want you rat

phil: nudes

wot

phil: like full on

like a fucking dick pic?

phil: yes. definitely

you’re having a laugh

phil: i’m defs not i’m fully serious. 

not happening bud

phil: then i’m going to come over there right now and lie on top of you all night

are you seriously blackmailing me for a penis selfie 

phil: i mean  
yeah  
i guess i am 

i hate you

phil: hate u too bby  
(i’m kidding btw like don’t send one if you don’t want to)

obvs

phil: but like i do want one

i know you dirty old man  
i’ll think about it

phil: ok now this feels like old times lmao

what you asking me for pics? yeah

phil: hey you asked me for pics too

yeah and you never sent me any  
i posted nudes on fucking dailybooth for you ok i did my time i earned the right to give my dick a break from the spotlight

phil: there was no dick in those dailybooths trust me i studied them thoroughly  
plus i showed you my cock on skype like every night

….  
ok yeah  
you got me there

phil: i need to stop thinking about your penis now unless you’re gonna get on skype or come over here

i’m not doing either of those things

phil: well then can i go wank one out in peace

no  
we’re talking  
it’s supposed to be romantic you fucking perv you’re ruining it

phil: ok ok sorry  
romantic

yeah. 

phil: it kinda smells like maple syrup in here

you’re a maple hypochondriac i s2g

phil: i have a tenner in my wallet i swear on my mum’s life it smells like maple. i’ll make you smell it in the morning

is it still called a tenner if it’s canadian money?

phil: i dunno. i’m calling it a tenner

ps telling me you’re gonna make me smell your money is not like super romantic

phil: sorry  
i’m getting kind of sleepy

of course you are

phil: it’s late!

you had a coffee at like 6pm

phil: i don’t think a french vanilla is actual coffee

it still has caffeine in it  
…  
phil you better not seriously be asleep

phil: can we talk on the phone instead  
i might be falling asleep a little bit

i want a divorce

phil: we’re not married

preemptive divorce

phil: i thought this was supposed to be romantic

Dan doesn’t have time to reply to that before his phone is ringing. He answers wordlessly, putting it on speaker and laying it on his pillow so he can snuggle down into the softness of his blankets. Phil is definitely going to fall asleep before too long and Dan wants to be well on his way by the time that happens. He finds it fun and exciting to spend the night apart like this every once in a while, but it’s definitely harder to fall asleep without the comfort of Phil’s warmth next to him.

“I wish I had more Timbits,” Phil says in place of any sort of greeting. His voice is already gravelly with fatigue.

Dan smiles. It’s not even an act with this guy most of the time. “We’ll get some more tomorrow.”

“And double doubles?”

“Mhm,” Dan hums. 

“K.” They’re quiet for a while, just listening to each other breathe. It’s never uncomfortable, not when it’s them. Dan takes almost as much comfort in a silence shared with Phil as he does in their conversations. 

“Are you sleepy, babe?” Phil asks after some undetermined amount of time.

“Getting there.”

Phil yawns. “I am.”

Dan chuckles quietly into his pillow. “I know.”

“I reckon you might have been right, this is nice in a weird way.”

“Yeah?” Dan asks. “You’re not missing my sexy butt anymore?”

“Course I am. Always. But also I can sleep in the middle of the bed and not worry about you waking me up in the middle of the night ‘cause I’ve stolen all the blankets.”

“And I don’t have to worry about you stealing all the blankets,” Dan says. “Or being kept up by your snoring.”

“I don’t snore,” Phil protests weakly.

“Sometimes you do.”

“Lies and slander,” Phil says. “You have no proof.”

“I literally do though.”

Phil snorts sleepily. “That was one time. I was probably ill or something, that doesn’t count.”

“You weren’t ill and it does count, but it’s fine. Cling to your denials, Lesty. I know the truth and that’s what matters.”

Phil just mutters, “You love me.” Dan can tell he’s half asleep already.

“That was never up for debate,” he murmurs. He can be a little sentimental. He’s not sure Phil’s even listening at this point. 

“It is kinda nice, I guess. It does remind me of old times a bit.” Maybe he is listening after all. 

“But in a nice way,” Dan says.

“Yeah.”

“Because it’s only one night and not like a month.”

“Yeah,” Phil says softly. 

Dan loves this. He loves having some controlled distance, some solitude without really having to be alone. He does like to have his own space every once in a while, space that’s separate from Phil, but only when it’s his choice. Only when the timing of it is right. 

He likes listening to Phil’s deep voice over the phone as he’s falling asleep. He likes the feeling of nostalgia it gives him for their beginnings. 

“I was embarrassingly obsessed with you back then,” Dan admits. He’s starting to feel a little sleepy too and with that comes a little more candidness than he normally allows himself.

“Was?” Phil asks.

Normally Dan would tell him to fuck off for a comment like that, but tonight he’s feeling about as soft as soft gets and it just makes him grin like a love-drunk fool. “Fair enough. I just mean… like I was just thinking about you constantly. I just wanted to be talking to you all the time.”

“I just wanted to be _with_ you all the time,” Phil says.

“Well that too, obviously. I guess that felt like too much to even hope for at that point.”

Phil yawns again, long and drawn out but quiet. “And now we have it,” he says.

“We do,” Dan agrees. They do. They’ve had it for a long time, and that’s why Dan’s grown to appreciate these rare nights apart. It’s nice to be reminded of how special their life is and how lucky they are to have it.

“I’m falling asleep.” Phil’s voice is so deep and croaky it barely sounds like words anymore.

“I know. It’s ok. I’ll hang up once you’re asleep.”

“Mmkay. Love you.”

“Love you more,” Dan says softly.

Phil doesn’t answer. He’s already fallen asleep.

-

Waking up alone doesn’t feel quite as nice. It’s not bad; he had nice dreams and a decent lie in, but morning for him means reaching out for impossibly soft skin and pulling Phil in close before having to get up and face reality. Often it means shoulder kisses and mutual touching, sometimes even slipping under the duvet and using their mouths if they have enough time. Sometimes all it means is lying next to each other as they scroll through their Twitter feeds and try to muster up the energy to shower or make coffee.

The thought of coffee and drinking it with Phil is what spurs Dan to roll over and grab his phone off the nightstand. Phil is probably awake by now, probably engaging in said scrolling or something of that nature, waiting for Dan to tell him he’s awake too.

good mornussy

phil: screet  
what you gonna get bish

Dan smiles. Of course this guy’s first thought is about food. He spends a few minutes perusing the menu before replying.

hmmm  
maybe the brûlée  
or the muesli  
with a fancy juice and a cap

phil: i want home baked bread pudding toast with bacon and maple syrup a cappuccino and some mint infused pineapple cucumber juice 

lol v nice  
and you want it with me?

phil: yee

-

“Bacon and maple syrup is frickin _lit_ ,” Phil says through a mouthful of it. “Jesus Christ.”

Dan leans in a little closer and opens his mouth expectantly. Phil pops in a little piece of sticky bacon and Dan’s eyes go wide as they make contact with Phil’s. “Oh my god.”

“I know. I officially want to move to Canada.”

“You know we can get this stuff at home,” Dan says, taking a sip of his cappuccino and almost lamenting at how it washes away the salty sweet flavour of Phil’s excellent breakfast choice.

“Wouldn’t be the same. Oh that reminds me.” He springs up off the bed and picks up the jeans he’d been wearing last night, pulling out his wallet and walking back over to Dan. He opens his wallet and pulls out the strange purple bill and holds it out in front of Dan’s face. 

“Smell,” he instructs.

Dan rolls his eyes, but he indulges Phil and gives the tenner a sniff. He frowns and looks at Phil.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Phil asks excitedly. 

“I’m probably just smelling the maple on your fingers,” Dan says. He refuses to believe that Canadian money is not only rainbow-coloured but also sugary-scented.

“Nah mate, it smelled like this yesterday.” He puts the money back in his wallet and settles himself beside Dan on the mattress again.

“I think the more pressing question here is why were you smelling your money in the first place.”

“Don’t kink shame me,” Phil says.

“I’ll shame your weird kinks whenever I please.”

Now it’s Phil’s turn to give Dan a look. An incredulous one. “Do you really wanna go there?”

“No,” Dan admits grudgingly. 

Phil goes back to eating his bacon, Dan to his muesli. They return their attention to the episode of The Office they’ve got playing on Phil’s tv. 

When the episode ends they let it play over into the next one, but by then they’re finished with their food and not paying attention anymore. They’re leaned back against Phil’s headboard, drinking their extravagant juices and making plans for the portion of the day that belongs to them. 

Phil wants more Tim’s. Dan just wants Phil to be happy.

-

He showers in Phil’s bathroom, music playing from his phone on the counter next to the sink. He sings along as he washes his hair, ducking his head a little just to get it fully under the spray. He’s used to it by now but it’s still reasonably irritating. He’s tall but he’s not _that_ tall.

Phil pokes his head round the shower curtain. “Hey handsome. What jeans do you want?” He’d promised to go fetch Dan some clothes from his room. 

It’s silly. He should have just gone back and showered in his own bathroom, but he doesn’t want any more alone time. Plus sometimes he likes to use Phil’s body wash. Phil always has the best body wash. 

“Surprise me,” Dan says. 

-

When he finally gets out of the shower he can barely see two inches in front of his face for all the steam. He’s about to reach for a towel when his phone buzzes against the counter. It’s a text from Phil.

phil: are you almost done in there or what i’m bored  
you better not be wanking without me

Dan smiles and puts the phone back down. He reaches out and swipes his palm across the thick fog on the mirror, clearing a small droplet-covered window with which to view his face. 

It looks kind of cool actually, the reflected image of him half obscured by wisps of wet steam and fog. It looks artsy and he wants to snap a few selfies.

He picks his phone back up and opens the camera, framing his reflection on his screen. He pouts his lips a bit and takes a few photos he knows without a doubt Phil will make fun of him for. Unless…

He stretches his arm out to palm a bigger patch in the steam on the mirror and then steps back further than before. He takes a lot more than a few photos this time, trying to find the absolute perfect angle. 

When he’s done he wraps a towel around his waist and swipes through his camera roll for too long before deciding on his favourite. He sends it to Phil before he can second guess himself. Surely Phil won’t make fun of him for this particular selfie. 

He’d asked for it last night after all. 

Dan’s phone buzzes again.

phil: you’re pretty  
but you know when someone asks you for a picture of their dick it’s kind of assumed your dick is supposed to be hard right?

Dan texts back with, why don’t you come in here and help me out with that

-

They don’t have much time for sightseeing around Toronto when all is said and done. They go downtown so they can say they did. They take a few obligatory CN Tower photos, make a few Drake references on Instagram and pose for selfies with some fans. Nothing terribly exciting, but ultimately they both get what they’d been wanting. Phil gets donuts and Dan gets to watch how happy it makes him to eat far too many of them. 

They sleep in the same bed that night, and just for the record, Phil does snore a little bit. He also hogs the blanket and even puts his cold feet on Dan’s shins. And Dan wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
